


Wishing On A Wishing Star

by neoqueentitania



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Pride, Stargazing, Stars, Wishes, saoprideweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoqueentitania/pseuds/neoqueentitania
Summary: Ronye likes looking out at the stars, if only to remind herself that there's an entire world out there that she knows nothing of, and she'll likely never see. Maybe there's a world out there where she can love her best friend.SAO Pride Week 2020, Day 2 - Stargazing
Relationships: Ronye Arabel/Tiese Shtolienen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14
Collections: SAO Pride Week 2020





	Wishing On A Wishing Star

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewrote this like four times and I hate all of them but I hate this one less than I hate all the others. I really don't write Tiese/Ronye much, I probably should. Hope you enjoy it anyway lol :)  
> Also yes the title is a reference to the lyric in Teardrops On My Guitar

Rulid’s night sky was always pretty, almost unbelievably so. Kirito had once compared it to a place named Aincrad, though Tiese and Ronye were never quite able to find it on a map. He promised to take them there someday, just before he left with Eugeo. They often wondered when they’d return and Kirito would make good on his promise. Maybe he never would.

Ronye sighed, looking longingly out the window of her room in the academy. The stars were twinkling far off in the night sky, like unattainable diamonds, just out of her reach, an endless sea of celestial bodies just waiting for her to someday join them. Someday she would. Someday, inevitably, all of them would. The truth of life was that nobody quite knew when someday would be, but they knew it would reach them  _ someday _ .

“What are you thinking about?” Tiese asked, walking up next to her.

The redhead shrugged, “Life, I suppose,”

The girls both stared out the window, entranced by the sky that stretched out before them. They couldn’t leave their dorm, no matter how badly the night was tempting them. It was one of the many things that this world deemed forbidden. No sneaking out late-night to stargaze, no disobeying orders, no whispered declarations of love under covers in the early morning, no lingering touches, nothing that would have them both damned before either knew what was happening.

Of course, there was nothing in the index that stated they couldn’t stay up a little late, curled up together in their window, counting the stars as if they were able to see all of them, hands barely brushing against each other under a blanket, too afraid of what could and could not be perceived as romantic - loopholes could be found and exploited, anything to be close to each other.

Tiese’s head rested lightly on her friend’s shoulder, hair falling cutely across her face, a lock finding its place across the bridge of her nose, tickling her skin in the smallest way. Ronye desperately wanted to brush it away with her hand, to tuck the hair back behind Tiese’s ear, but was too afraid her fingers dancing lightly across her skin would trigger the taboo index and its harsh laws.

“Look!” Tiese gasped, pointing her finger against the glass, “A shooting star! Make a wish!”

Their wishes were both wordless, too afraid to say them out loud, though both knew what the other was thinking. To be together, unashamedly and limitless, without restrictions or regulations, nothing to kill them if they so much as held hands a little too tightly. A world where they could love, and be in love, with no consequences or fears.

A world they doubted they’d ever be able to live in.

They locked eyes, a tender moment they regrettably cut short. A gentle hand squeeze, then another, then a third, before they placed their hands back at their sides, an inch apart again. They knew better than to push their luck, they knew the consequences well.

“Do you really think we’ll ever be able to?” Tiese asked, her voice a hushed whisper, shaking with anxiety.

Ronye felt her heart break, her world shattering again with nine little words, a simple question with a complicated answer - if she could provide an answer at all. Really, how was she supposed to? The answer that screamed in her mind was a sharp “no” - a dagger straight through an already open wound.

The answer that fluttered like a butterfly in her heart, fragile but hopeful, was a long-winded way of saying that she didn’t truly know. A way of saying she hoped with every piece of her being that someday that limitless world would truly exist and welcome them with open arms. A way of saying she’d spend their entire lives searching for that world, and if she couldn’t find it she would build it brick by brick herself, throwing herself into whichever battles she needed to win until she could embrace her love without fear.

“I hope so,” she said, her voice soft but laced with determination. There was strength behind her words, a sense of promise and commitment. 

She was committed to her, completely and utterly committed to her. To her, to whatever unspoken, forbidden bond was shared between the two of them. Committed to whatever their relationship was or could be, in any world under any circumstances. She was committed to her eternally.

“I hope so too,” Tiese nodded, shuffling away from her just slightly, pulling the blanket further over her shoulders. She couldn’t tell if she was cold from the draft at the window or if the chill down her spine was anxiety once again.

“Oh, hey, what do you think that constellation is?” Ronye motioned to a collection of stars just above the treeline.

“It’s Sagittarius! The archer,” Tiese told her, “See, there’s his body, and there’s his bow,”

Ronye squinted a little, “Ah, I kinda see it. What about that star there? It looks really bright,”

“That’s not a star, that’s Venus. You know, like that goddess we read about one time?”

“The goddess of love,” Ronye remembered. 

They both went quiet, searching the sky for anything they could possibly find in it - more stars, constellations, a distraction, answers. They’d both take anything they could get. They both  _ needed _ anything they could get.

“That star’s really pretty,”

“Yeah,” Tiese agreed, biting her tongue to avoid spilling out  _ you’re prettier _ . It was true, but it was a dangerous truth. Their compliments walked a very thin line sometimes, always on the edge of getting them in trouble. They’d found more indirect ways to tell each other how they felt.

Both would die for an “I love you” - in a literal sense, if they had to.

“Do you ever think about the stars?” Tiese asked, “They’re just there, you know? Even when we can’t see them, they’re there. Always above us. Always looking out for us,”

Ronye hummed, nodding her head with a soft smile. Always above them, always watching, even when they couldn’t see them. Like the index that controlled their every action, even in private. It was unfair. It was the reality of their world.

“I wonder if the boys are watching the stars too,” Ronye thought aloud.

Were Kirito and Eugeo safe? Were they underneath the stars that Tiese and Ronye now gazed up at with longing hearts and voiceless dreams? Had they escaped the ruthless laws and made each other their own? Were they ever coming back to Rulid?

“They’re safe, Ronye. I promise,” 

Tiese gave her friend - friend, that was as much as she could call her - a quick hug, then stood up from the window seat, making her way to her bed.

“We have to be awake early. Goodnight, Ronye,”

“Goodnight, Tiese. I won’t be awake for much longer,”

Ronye waited a few moments until the rustling of bedsheets had died down and she could hear the faint snoring coming from her partner’s bed, then she brought her knees to her chest and quietly sobbed.

“I know you can’t hear me,” she whispered, “but if any of the gods are listening now - maybe even if the stars are listening - let me end this. I want to end this world. It isn’t fair that it’s ruled under an iron fist, it’s not fair at all. I want to love her, I want to love her the way a man loves a woman. I want to make this girl my wife and cherish her for all my days in this world or any other.  _ Please _ ,”

She shut her eyes for a moment to blink back tears. She would do anything for Tiese. She was in love with her, that much was undeniable to the both of them. Whether they’d ever be able to openly admit that was another story entirely. A story Ronye daydreamed about quite often.

She looked out at the stars one last time. A single shooting star flew past the window, giving her a chance for a final wish.

“Please protect us, we just want to be in love,”

She turned her back to the window and climbed into her own bed, just across from Tiese’s. She looked over at her, smiling softly to herself. She was so precious when she slept. Cute enough to kiss, if they were able to.

“Goodnight,” Ronye mumbled as she turned off their light, “I love you so much,”

And in the safety of their own room, hidden in the darkness and guarded by starlit wishes, Tiese was able to whisper a soft, but sincere;

“I love you too,”


End file.
